Stuck
by drivenunder66
Summary: beast Boy and Raven are left alone in the Tower for two weeks...will they survive each other? Or will underlying emotions take over them? Read to find out! Please review, I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Shocking News

Chapter One; Shocking News

Robin paced impatiently, waiting for his friends to show up in the living room. Soon, Starfire levitated into the room, followed by Cyborg. They sat on the couch. Robin stopped pacing and looked up.

"Where is Raven and Beast Boy?" he asked quickly. Starfire shrugged.

"Probably yelling each other's ear drums out, as usual," Cyborg said. Sure enough, they all heard raven's angry voice outside of the living room door.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOU TELLING ME THIS OVER AND OVER! YOU NEVER KEEP YOUR PROMISES!" she yelled.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO THINKS SHE'S BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO ACCEPT SILKIE THE WAY EVERYONE ACCEPTED YOU!" Beast Boy bellowed back. The trio in the living room looked at the door.

"AUGH!" they heard Raven yell in frustration. They living room door opened and slammed quickly as she entered. She was red and had a scowl plastered on her face. She headed for the couch. Beast Boy came in next and hit her in the back with his shoulder as he passed her. He sat down by Cyborg at the end of the sofa. Raven's eyes glowed red and she sat on the opposite side of the couch, still steaming. She crossed her legs and pulled up her hood.

"Uh…ok then," Robin said uncomfortably. "Anyways, guys, I have bad news. I'm leaving in two days for two weeks of special training. So, you four will have to stay here and hold down Titans Tower."

"I won't be here either," Starfire said joyfully. "My K'norfka has asked me to come to Tamaran for the celebration of Kan'cafuie as the honored guest. I would ask for my friends to come, but earthly people are forbidden at this festival of joy and strength!"

"Well, looks like B and Rae are gonna be the only ones here. The Titans East need some remodeling done on their tower that will take about two weeks. Bumble Bee offered me a room there to stay while I do the repairs instead of making the long trip back and forth," Cyborg said calmly. Robin nodded. All three Titans looked at Raven and Beast Boy. Their mouths were open in disbelief.

"Well, there will be rules, in that case. There will be no vehicles here, so, if you need to go somewhere, you to walk. Or fly. Don't trash the tower, don't eat all the good food, and don't let Silkie out of the Tower. And, Raven, keep and eye on Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Helllloooo? I don't need a babysitter! We're seventeen, Robin, come on!" Beast Boy said, outraged. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's almost midnight! Bed time!" Cyborg said, quickly changing the subject. He stood and yawned.

"Yes, friends! Let have good sleep and get good dreams! I leave at noon tomorrow!" Starfire said excitedly, heading towards the door. The rest of the Titans followed suit behind Star and said their goodnights before heading off to their rooms.

Raven unfastened her cloak and kicked of her boots. She turned off her lamp and laid down on her bed, turning to stare at the ceiling.

'_Ugh! For two weeks I have to stay with the most immature person on the team. I swear, this is hell. Probably even worse than when I had to face my father to stop the apocalypse.' _Raven groaned and covered her face with her arm. _'Is this a joke or something? I have to be stuck with Beast Boy for two weeks, alone, in this tower? What am I going to do for two weeks without everyone else?' _She cursed silently as she drifted off to sleep, her mind clouded with thoughts of Beast Boy forcing her to eat tofu and rot her brain by watching too much T.V.

**A/N: Okay, so I found this fanfic (and a few more) about a week ago. I wrote it five years ago using pen and paper! When I wrote it they were still showing Teen Titans and a lot of other GOOD SHOWS, not the crap they show now, on Cartoon Network. So, now I am in the process of transferring it from pen and paper to the computer to this wonderful website ****J**** It is complete (one of the very few fanfics I completed), just please be patient with chapter uploading, cause I have a lot of other work to do too! I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I accept any and all reviews, including anonymus ones! Thank you for reading and I hope I get some feedback! -drivenunder66 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyance

Chapter Two: Annoyance

Raven's eyes automatically opened at 7 am the next morning. She tugged her boots on and fastened her cloak around her shoulders after changing her leotard to a new one. She brushed her hair, rubbed her eyes, pulled her hood up and levitated down to the kitchen.

Heading straight for the stove to make her daily herbal tea; she hardly noticed Starfire and Beast Boy on the couch, watching Silkie to pass by time. As she reached for a banana Starfire startled her, bursting out of nowhere behind her shoulder.

"Hello friend Raven! What are you doing?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, eating breakfast," she replied. "You're up a little early," she noted to her alien friend.

"Yes, friend! I cannot wait to go to Tamaran for the festival! It will be so exciting!" she replied. "Friend Beast Boy told me that he did not sleep well last night, and that is why he was down here before I. We were speaking about your fights together…." Starfire whispered her last sentence.

Raven looked over Starfire's shoulder. Beast Boy was watching some Discovery Channel show on the animals of Africa, not paying the least bit of attention to the conversation that was going on behind his back. Raven scowled at her friend and rolled her eyes, then levitated her whistling pot of tea off the stove and poured a mug. She took her banana and tea to the table in the kitchen and sat down. Starfire did not sit with her, but simply rotated to face her friend for easier conversation. Raven glanced back at Beast Boy, who was laughing at some obscene comment the narrator of the TV special made. She looked back at Starfire and shrugged, then raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if he quit being such an immature jerk about everything I'd actually get along with him," Raven said bluntly.

"Oh," Starfire said softly. Her bright and hopeful features fell with dismay and disappointment. She then walked over to the couch and resumed her spot next to Beast Boy and held her face in her hands, looking glum.

'_If she was trying to make us reconcile, it didn't work. I am not saying sorry first,' _Raven thought angrily.

Before they all knew it, they were seeing Starfire off in her part of the T-ship. Although they all knew that Starfire could make it to Tamaran on her own without the T-ship, Robin didn't want "to take any chances" when it came to his girlfriend going out into space by herself. So he convinced her to ride to Tamaran in the T-ship.

"I will keep in touch, friends! I hope you all stay well while I am gone!" Starfire told her friends cheerfully.

"Hope you have fun!" Cyborg said hugging her goodbye.

"Yeah. Tell us all about your trip. Hope everything goes cool," Beast Boy said. Starfire nearly crushed Beast Boy in a hug and then turned to Raven.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I am actually going to miss you," Raven said. Starfire smiled and placed her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"I will miss you too, Raven," she smiled and hugged Raven before she turned to Robin. The two looked at each other. Starfire didn't bother with words of goodbye or statements of how much she would miss him. She pulled him close and kissed him right on the lips, not caring that her friends were watching. Robin turned the deepest shade of red, but kissed her back before he whispered "Be safe," and helped her into the T-ship. After a final wave goodbye, Starfire was blasting off the roof and into space.

"Well, I am off guys, it's a long trip to that mountain, especially on foot. Remember, everybody keep in touch, and I'll be back in two weeks," Robin said to his remaining friends. "Try not to kill him," he said to Raven as an afterthought before heading to the stairs on the roof. The three Titans waved good bye and followed suit, heading for the stairs on the roof after Robin was out of sight. Cyborg mumbled something about last-minute packing before he left the roof. On the way down the stairs, Beast Boy stopped Raven by grabbing her wrist quite forcefully. He jerked her back up the stairs to him with strength Raven wasn't aware he possessed. Her eyes grew wide at the shock of being, quite literally thrown around, by Beast Boy. He pulled her a little too close for comfort to him and looked her in the eyes. She momentarily regained control of herself and put up her wall of defense again. Anger and annoyance replaced her shock.

"What?" she growled, trying desperately to free her arm from his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Raven could barely hear him, his voice was so soft. She wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What did you say?" she asked, not as annoyed this time. Her eyes searched his face, making sure that this wasn't some joke.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'm really immature and I've been acting like a jerk lately. I-I'm sorry. Really," Beast Boy said seriously. His expression was that of slight pain and sorrow. Raven relaxed her body and the frown on her face disappeared. Beast Boy was being sincere? She didn't know what to say. She was beginning to feel a bit guilty for talking behind his back. But what was she supposed to say?

"You heard us?" she murmured, a bit embarrassed. He smirked and laughed a little, but not happily.

"Yeah, I can hear pretty well because of all those animals inside me, remember?" he said, looking to the side at the railing. Raven sighed. Beast Boy seemed to suddenly remember that he had a hold of Raven and let go of her wrist. She rubbed the spot he had been gripping, it was surprisingly red. He noticed this and gently took her hand in his own and began massaging the spot he had been holding on to. When their skin met, Raven felt a jolt through her body she didn't remember ever feeling before. Scared and surprised, she jerked her hand away from him and stepped down another stair.

"I'm sorry-I forgot-you don't like being touched…." Beast Boy said. "_God, I'm such an idiot," _he whispered to himself.

"It's okay, really….I just…your hands are…..cold….I have to…go," she stuttered. She levitated down the rest of the flight of stairs, leaving Beast Boy standing alone, confused and frustrated with himself over what just happened.

Raven closed herself up in her room, dreading the next day when Cyborg would leave to help the Titans East. She couldn't seem to help the fact that her mind continued to wander to the events that happened between her and Beast Boy earlier that day. She decided to not continue to think about it anymore and took to meditating.

**Ahhhh finally I finished typing another chapter! I am so proud of myself…well, I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to read, and review, of course. Also, thank you to all of you who did review, I really appreciate your input and thoughts about the story. Until the next chapter…..muah-ha-ha-ha-ha (and the madness ensues!)**


End file.
